Being Immune Meant Nothing
by I Love Muskrats
Summary: Meli stays with Newt on the Berg while the others are in Denver. She's with him when the Berg gets raided, and he's with her when she dies. Just a short one-shot, rated T for character death


Disclaimer: Maze Runner belongs to James Dashner. Not me. If it did I wouldn't be able to live with myself after finishing it...I don't see how Dashner does but... Meli is my dear OC, don't steal her or she will throw carrots at you until you give her back.

Meli sat in silence with Newt on the berg. Minho, Thomas, Brenda and Jorge had left them there while they went to Denver. Newt wouldn't have been able to get into Denver and Minho told her to stay with him so he wouldn't do anything stupid. It had already been a few hours and now she was sitting upside down on one of the couches while Newt sat on one across from her. Newt hadn't seemed to show much emotion since we had found out he wasn't immune. My heart dropped when I heard the news and it had been heavy ever since. I started to think about how much I would miss him... maybe he could hold on until we got the cure, if we ever did. How could I live without him? He was a piece of me now. If he died I would too. I started thinking of how I had first met him, all the times he had protected me from the other Gladers who wanted to mess with me, how we would tease each other and I eventually would throw a carrot at him and ho-

"You're red." Newt interrupted my thoughts.

"Wha-what?" I stuttered, "I...uh..." he had probably caught me blushing while I was thinking about him.

"You should probably sit up, all the blood's gone to your shuck head."

"Oh..." I was relieved that he hadn't noticed me blushing if I had been at all. I worked my way into a sitting position and closed my eyes groggily as all the blood left my skull. I shook my head around and rubbed my face. I was about to say something else when we heard a bang on the door of the Berg. I quietly stood up and tip-toed over to Newt who had also gotten up out of his chair. We glanced wearily at the door and I jumped a little when another bang was heard. After a long silence, the entrance of the Berg slid open and a group of men made their way in front of us.

"Are you immune?" one of them asked.

"Excuse me?" I snapped at him, not liking the situation we were now in.

"You heard me. Are you immune?" He asked again, this time pointing a gun at us.

After a brief period of silence I answered, "...yes."

"And him?" The man gestured his gun at Newt. I looked at Newt out of the corner of my eyes, ready to lie and say he was.

"No." Newt had spoken up and was staring hard at the man.

The man held his gaze and gave us an order. "I'll let you each leave a note, and then we'll take you where you belong. Who wants to go first?" Newt shrugged. "Alright, he goes first, make sure she doesn't run."

One of the other men came over and held onto one of my arms. It wasn't a very strong grip, but it was enough. Newt was given a pen and a piece of paper and he began to write his note. He quickly finished and as soon as he put the pen down, two of the remaining men roughly grabbed him and began dragging him off. My eyes widdened and I struggled against the man holding me.

"Don't touch him! Stop it!" I eventually just turned to look at the man, swung my arm back and punched him in the face. He let go of my arm and put his hands up to his nose. I ran over to Newt who was already screaming at me to stop. Before I could figure out why, I heard someone fire a gun off and felt pain blossom in my chest. I lost my footing and hit the ground. I was shaking and I couldn't breath. I could feel my shirt already soaking with my blood. My chest was in searing pain and everything was slowly fading away. I felt someone gripping my shoulders and shaking me hard. I looked up at a face and saw Newt frantically looking at me.

"Meli why would you do that?! I wouldn't have bloody made it anyways, why would you..." He shakily put his hands on my chest where I had been shot and I hissed in pain. He looked at me with watering eyes and I felt terrible. I hadn't meant to hurt him like this.

"H-hey...it...it's alright..." Newt was shaking his head at me. "I'll s-see you s-soon...okay? I...pro...promise..." I weakly put my pinky out and I felt him put his pinky around mine. I gave a tiny smile and looked him in the eyes, a tear slipping down my cheek as I let out my last breath.


End file.
